


Kiss and Text

by idc_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Texting, yuri is oblivous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: Right after Victor arrives in Japan, Christophe texts eager for an update on how things are going.





	

Victor slumped back- no, Victor Nikiforov did not slump- he walked back to his room. The signals he was receiving were very confusing- but he knew he was right about Yuri Katsuki. He was always right. He glanced at the boxes- he had a lot of unpacking to do. Shrugging, he started in on a box- looked like clothes that needed to be put away. He mused about whether not unpacking his things could count as conditioning. He felt buzzing in his pocket and pulled out his phone, scrolling straight to the text. 

"how's the coaching going, Victor? *wink, wink nudge nudge*"

Victor pursed his lips at the text. Technically, speaking he was unsure how things were going to go. 

"not exactly as expected" 

No. He backspaced. Technically speaking- he would make an amazing coach. He'd be the best coach. 

"things are going well"

No. Chris was essentially a friend- and not currently his competitor. Perhaps he could be a touch more honest. Coaches had to be honest- he knew that. he wondered if he should have called Yuri a piggy- but- he did need to lose the weight. And to be motivated to keep the weight off. So. 

"I'm not sure." 

Shrugging, he sent the text to Chris. Honesty it was. 

"now victor, you know I'm going to need all the juicy details." 

Victor sighed, slid onto the floor near a pile of boxes. Makkachin snuggled into his lap. He ran a hand through the poodle's fur. "The problem," he mused aloud, "Is that there aren't currently any juicy details to give." He smirked at the look on Yuri's face when they'd met. No- there really weren't any juicy details to give, yet.

"yuri didn't want to have a slumber party"

Victor's finger hovered over the send button. He pressed it. 

"Okay, okay, don't kiss and tell. ;)" 

"If only," Victor muttered. He frowned. Yuri was sending him some mixed signals. Makkachin licked his hand and he resumed petting her. Well. At least he knew where he stood with the dog.


End file.
